User talk:Chicken Lord
Anyone feeling talkative? I also ask that you sign with ~ ~ ~ ~(without spaces) PHEW! I though my computer was broken! with MLNO... will it be back online soon? and all of our data will be there, right? I don't want another BZP... Herochild 17:22, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Chicken Lord 18:32, 16 May 2009 (UTC)Chicken Lord MLNO seems to be down for the server switch I only found out about today >_> -- 18:33, 16 May 2009 (UTC) So that's why it wasn't working.... Chicken Lord 18:36, 16 May 2009 (UTC)Chicken Lord :Yeah, no clue when it'll be up... And the problem is that I have no clue how to tell the others =/ -- 18:40, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Type in My lego network organization on MLNO, it says something like "SMF can not reach this database because it's server is not working" User:Chicken Lord/talk 14:29, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Did you see my post on MLNO about the LRC Checklist(on Even More Good News About LRC)? Chicken Lord 18:45, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :The weird thing you mean? Yeah. 0_o :*Sighs and hopes MLNO will be up soon* -- 18:47, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, the checklist said "Tell me a Joke" and something about a Chicken Wing. Creepy... Chicken Lord 18:50, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :Has it happened to you since? -- 18:51, 16 May 2009 (UTC) It happened four or five times after it happened for about a second and then went away, but those are the ones I could identify. Hasn't happened since. Chicken Lord 18:53, 16 May 2009 (UTC) So is the server down? It's not just me? [[user:Tombomdoodle|'TBD']]{Talk to ME!.} 14:57, 17 May 2009 (UTC) P.S I'm Rank 10! :Yeah, it's down for right now... Only because the sites hosted by that hsot are being moved to new servers ;) If it's anything like last eyars, it should be faster though, hopefully. -- 15:35, 17 May 2009 (UTC) we'll get to keep our data though, right? remember the big BZP crash... Herochild 17:21, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Apparently the Domain isn't working so we have top use smfforfree User:Chicken Lord/talk 13:51, 18 May 2009 (UTC)(help on my sig!) Yeah, we will, I mean it's just a server move, not a crash... This happened last year without any problem, and besides, SMF himself even had said there was no chance of losing any data ;) Any it's back up anyway, with the exception of the custom URL. Also, Chicken Lord, please don't make categories for stuff like you have been doing, it can easily go on your Userpage. ;) -- 15:46, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Strange thing in LRC A strange thing happened to me in LRC. I clicked on License stats and the check list changeed for a slight second, to something about a chicken wing and "tell me a joke", then it changed back. Weird.... Chicken Lord 18:59, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :It happened again? If so, next time it happens, quickly hit Print SCreen befroe it disappears... -- 19:02, 16 May 2009 (UTC) I'll go try....just tried, it doesn't come up anymore >_> Chicken Lord 22:43, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :Regarding the Chicken Wing thing, are sure sure you don't got any viruses, etc.? That sounds like very...hacker-ish sort of humor =/ 22:50, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Either that or the mods have gone bogus >_< P.S. How do I make a signature? Chicken Lord 22:53, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :My Lego Network Wiki:Signature Policy 01:00, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks but I still don't understand how to link it to something like talk, see: this what happens when I type in the four tildes: User:Chicken Lord/talk 14:31, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :Two notes: :# You don't have anything located at User:Chicken Lord/sig. Please make your sig code there. :# Please use the following code in : :: :This should be pretty clear, but if it still doesn't work, I dunno =P : 16:07, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ---- The clearest I can make it: #Create your signature code and place it in User:Chicken Lord/sig #Go to and check the box "custom signature" under the signature input box. #Type (or copy this): into the Signature box. #Press Save at the bottom of the preference table. #You can now edit User:Chicken Lord/sig and whatever you change there will be written throughout the wiki. 16:51, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks to all who helped me! BOT! :P 22:11, 19 May 2009 (UTC)